Chemical and gas grenade
Mirelurk bait grenade Smoke grenade Bio-gas canister Cryo grenade |game2 =FNV |articles2 = Gas grenade Incendiary grenade |game3 =FO4 |articles3 =Cryogenic grenade HalluciGen gas grenade |game4 =FOT |articles4 =Acid grenade Boom bug Chemical grenade Incendiary grenade Smoke grenade Tangle grenade |game5 =FO76 |articles5 =Cryogenic grenade HalluciGen gas grenade |game6 =FOBOS |articles6 =Incendiary grenade Toxic grenade |game7 =FBGNC |articles7 =Cryo grenade |game8 =FOX |articles8 =Smoke grenade |game9 =VB |articles9 =Bio grenade Tear gas }} Chemical and gas grenades are thrown weapons that appears in all of the Fallout games. Chemical and gas grenades are used to disperse chemical or gas agents, ignite targets or materiel or create smoke as a means of concealment. Due to their varied nature, different grenade models may be more effective against some targets, and less effective against others. __TOC__ Chemical and gas models Chemical gas grenades are used to deliver or disperse a chemical or biological agent designed to incapacitate or kill. Although most utilize a small explosive charge to disperse the chemical agent, the mode of wounding action is through the agent not the explosive. The chemical agent is usually dispersed by the grenade in a small radius around the grenade, creating a cloud of deadly gas. This cloud of chemical agent will typically remain active for a short time, effecting anything that enters, until it dissipates. Bio-gas canister This grenade does not explode by itself, but instead releases highly-flammable bio-gas vapors upon hitting the ground. The vapors can then be ignited from a distance with an energy or incendiary weapon, causing the leaking gas to erupt in a spectacular fireball. In this way, they function as portable gas-leaks. Added in the Point Lookout add-on. Cryo grenade Cryo grenades do only one point of damage, but release frigid Liquid Nitrogen upon detonating, freezing any opponents caught in the blast, and rooting them in place for several seconds. Added in the Mothership Zeta add-on. Mirelurk bait grenade Mirelurk bait grenades were to be in Fallout 3, but have since been cut from the game. They would've been used to draw mirelurks to the point where they detonated. This allowed you to either distract them, or to lure them into a trap. Gas grenade A non-lethal grenade that lets out a cloud of gas/smoke upon detonation. Whether it was to be used as smokescreen cover or flammable gas is unknown. Acid grenade Acid grenades spray a sticky, corrosive substance upon detonation, dissolving anything caught in its blast. They appear to have increased effectiveness against the metal shells of robotic opponents. Boom bug Boom bugs are mutant ladybugs that are used as improvised toxic grenades. When thrown, upon impact, they explode releasing a cloud of poison gas in the immediate area. Chemical grenade The chemical grenade was a combination of the acid grenade and the cut smoke grenade. The gas released was designed to be horribly toxic against organic targets. HalluciGen gas grenade Powder bag Powder bags are improvised thrown weapons that act as stun grenades. They are small bags filled with a chemical powder that can stun the target when the powder is released through the cloth of the bag. Tangle grenade The tangle grenade was designed to be able to ensnare personnel with a tangler polymoid. It was planned to be in Fallout Tactics, but was never added. Toxic grenade This grenade does very little damage initially, but releases a cloud of poisonous vapours upon detonation, inflicting Poison Damage over time to anyone caught in its blast. Bio grenade Not much is known about this model of bio grenade. While present in the game files of Van Buren, it is effectively unusable so its exact effects are unknown. It can be assumed that it was to release some kind of biological agent upon detonation. BITE-ME tear gas Tear gas grenades are non-lethal chemical gas grenades used for riot control. They use a noxious chemical agent that irritates the mucous membranes in the eyes, nose, mouth and lungs to induce tears, pain, difficulty breathing, vomiting or even blindness. Incendiary models Incendiary grenades are used to ignite objects with the intense heat created by a chemical reaction. Typically, the reaction is created by aluminum metal and iron oxide, or by the reaction of white phosphorus and air. Incendiary grenades are usually much more effective against unprotected organic targets. AN-205 incendiary grenade The incendiary grenades that appears in the Mojave Wasteland, release a blast of burning material on detonation, making it especially effective against fleshy foes. Super mutants and robots are significantly less affected by the blast. Incendiary grenade Incendiary grenades release a blast of burning material on detonation, making it especially effective against fleshy foes. Super-Mutants and Robots are significantly less affected by the blast. Smoke models Smoke grenades are used as both signaling devices and to provide concealment. A chemical reaction of different agents, when mixed and ignited, produce either colored smoke as a signaling device, or a dense cloud of chemical smoke to screen for concealment. Smoke grenade The smoke grenade was planned to be used in Operation: Anchorage, but was cut. Smoke grenades were also planned for Fallout Tactics, but didn't make the cut either. : * For the version that appears in Fallout Tactics, see: Smoke grenade. : : * For the version that was to appear in Fallout Extreme, see: Smoke grenade. : Category:Weapons Category:Explosives skill weapons Category:Throwing skill weapons